Morning Routine
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Follow Misaki through his normal morning routine, dealing with two young toddlers! Fun inside! Oneshot!


**It's me again with another oneshot, I just can't stop writing! Espcially these Junjou fics, I just can't stop being pelted with stones of inspiration! And I just have to write it down! It feel kinda _good_**... Anyway... please enjoy, REVIEW and I'll... um... be happy? I love nice reviewers, but who doesn't? Read On!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~Morning Routine~<strong>**

Misaki stretched and yawned- hoisting the giant, idiotic rabbit he'd been married to for 5 years off of his chest and struggled to get untangled from the thick blankets that littered the bed. He finally found his way to the end of the over-sized bed, putting his feet on the soft, carpeted ground. He took a shower and pulled out a new set of clothes quickly before Akihiko had the chance to jump him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up, at that very instance- a soft cry came from down the hall.

"_Right on cue." _Misaki thought before stepping his way carefully over toy trains, stuffed animals and other random play things- once Akihiko's, now the twin's.

The brunette sauntered down the hall, cries getting closer. As they did, he recognized it as Suzu's cry. He and Suzu seemed to wake up at the same time almost every day, either he woke Misaki up, or Misaki woke him up.

He opened the door to the baby's room softly, the pale blue walls illuminated only by the first rays of sunlight seeping through yellow curtains.

"Hey, baby. Don't cry." Misaki picked Suzu up out of his toddler bed, decorated with lions and tigers- his animal obsession for the week. Said toddler latched onto his hip, putting a thumb in his mouth and cuddeling into his mommy's chest.

"Hm, why are you sucking your thumb? I thought only _babies _did that! Aren't you a big boy?" Misaki whispered quietly, not wanting to wake Aki up just yet he carried Suzu out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'ma big boy!" Suzu said, looking up at his mother with big green eyes.

"Well, big boys don't suck their thumb! Silly!"

"Big boys can do whatever they want. Their _big._" Misaki chuckled. The twins had quite the attitude. He moved to put Suzu in his highchair when- "No! I wanna sit at da big table!"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I think so!" Suzu laughed and pointed to the chair on a far end of the table.

Misaki helped him up into the chair, the toddler's chin barely reached the table, but he insisted that he was a big boy.

"Okay, do you want a strawberry before I go and wake Aki up?" Misaki asked that because waking Aki up was almost a two man job. Aki was _not_ a morning person. Suzu nodded frantically. "Then go wash your face and hands. Brush your teeth too."

"I can brush them after breh-fest? Please?"

"You can brush them_ now _and _after _breakfast."

"Yes sir!" Suzu hopped down off of the chair before running towards the bathroom.

Misaki pulled out a package of strawberries and took one out, washing it off before presenting it to Suzu, who had come back proudly, holding his hands and chin out.

"Good job! Now remember- _don't _eat the leaves!"

"A-know. I learn that last time."

Misaki smiled and headed towards the twin's room again, ready to handle the task of possibly yanking Aki out of bed. Usually Akihiko would do it- or help, but he'd pulled another all-nighter and only went to sleep about an hour ago. Honestly- if he'd only write his books a little bit at a time, he wouldn't have to worry about finishing it at the last minute. _"I guess some things never change."_ Misaki thought nostalgically.

Misaki opened the door cautiously, poking his head in. He stepped in, switching the light on. Aki didn't stir.

Misaki got on his knees near Aki's toddler bed and shook his shoulder gently, "Aki, time to wake up! Rise and shine!" Aki glared daggers at his mother before turning onto his other side.

_"That didn't work..."_ The man thought.

"Hey, Aki... you want to help me make some blueberry pancakes, I know you like helping me cook!"

"No! Go away! Wanna sleep!" Aki hugged his Spongebob pillow, or as he liked to call it- his Billybob Pillow- tightly to his chest, covering his head up with his 'Cars' blanket.

"Aki... please get up! It's almost 8 o'clock!" Misaki sighed, Aki was such a stubborn child sometimes. Okay, all the time.

"NOOO!" Aki burried himself underneath more pillows, and tried with all of his might to go back to sleep.

"Aki, it's too early in the morning for this! Now get out of bed!" Misaki said sternly before pulling Aki's cover away and swatting him on the bottom.

"UGH! MUM MUM'S A MEANY!" Aki said before stocking off out of his room and toward the bathroom to wash up.

_"... That went surprisingly well. But honestly... sometimes it sounds like Aki's a 13 year trapped in a 3 year old's body." _Misaki got up and turned the light off, he headed back to the kitchen to make sure Suzu wasn't choking on strawberry leaves.

* * *

><p><em>"Mum Mum's so meany! He just doesn't wanna let me sleep 'cause bowl likes me best." <em>Aki thought, referring to his father as 'bowl' like he'd been doing for the past 7 months. He bent down to pick up the green stepstool in the corner of the bathroom and placed it in front of the sink, hopping on top of it.

He brought the bubblegum flavored Blues Clues toothpaste up to his Toy Story Three toothbrush and squeezed an unnecessary amount onto it. He brought it to his mouth and brushed furiously, going back over the morning's events.

"OHF MEH GOF- BRUFERRY PFCASHES!" (Translation: OH MY GOD, BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!) He said around his toothbrush and toothpaste. He spit the rest of his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush off and his mouth out. He wiped his mouth off with his pajama sleeve, not bothering to use a cloth. He turned the water on and half-heartedly washed his hands and face- doing the same as before and using his pajama shirt as a cloth and throwing it off into some random corner of the bathroom.

He hopped dramatically off of the stepstool and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Mum Mum! I wanna help make some BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" Aki cheered and ran up to his mom's leg, pulling at his pants excitedly.

"Where'd your shirt go?"

"... Uncle Takahiro's."

"..." Misaki rolled his eyes and motioned Aki to pull a chair up to the counter, so that he could help mix the pancakes.

* * *

><p>"YAY! ITADAKIMASU!" Aki dug into his blueberry pancakes, stuffing forkful after forkful into his mouth.<p>

"Slow down, Aki, you'll get a tummy ache." Misaki warned, taking a bite of his own blueberry pancakes. Suzu sat at the table, eating various fruits. While he was at the table, however, Aki still preferred his highchair. Aki says "The chairs are real meany and wanna me to fall down from real high."

_"He should probably move out of his highchair, he's getting a bit big for it... maybe a booster seat would make him feel more comfortable at the table?" _Misaki wondered this, picking at the blueberries on his plate with his fork.

"OHHH!"

_"Here he go again..." _Suzu sighed and covered his ears.

"BLUEBERRY PAN-A-CAKES! YUMMY YUMMY IN MY TUMMY! I LUUUB BOWL! BOWL, BOWL HE _MY _BOWL! I LUB BOWL!"

Suzu threw a piece of orange at his brother with surprisingly good aim, hitting him on the cheek.

"STOP MUFFY! MEANY! BOOOOWL!" By now poor Misaki was begging Aki to quiet down, so that he didn't wake up 'bowl'.

"Aki! _Please _hush! You'll wake bowl up!" Misaki warned, rubbing his temples. "And _Suzu _don't throw food at the table, or I'll take it away." Suzu covered his plate full of fruit protectively.

"Why he not eated with us?" Aki asked.

"Daddy? Because he was up all night working. Finish your pancakes."

"Hmph." Aki went back to stuffing his face, asking for seconds a short while after.

He'll just have to get bowl to turn against Suzu later- he'll never throw an orange peice at Aki again. Aki smirked creepily, satisfied with his plan.

Misaki and Suzu saw that smirk, Misaki just brushed it off as 'an Aki thing' and Suzu decided he'd be 'extra _extra _double nice to daddy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, this was so fun to write- poor Suzu. Please REVIEW! :D Btw, about the 'Billybob' thing, my little brother is three and calls Spongebob 'Billybob' and I thought it was cute so I put it in this fic! C:<strong>


End file.
